Morning Sun
by Glossiecherry
Summary: Renesmee is grown up. She has a supportive family, loving parents, forever-lasting friends and power. But Renesmee Cullen cant help but think something is missing Whatever it is she better find the solution quickly, because its tearing nessie apart......
1. Chapter 1

Nobody was looking. I looked fine; my hazel brown hair was tumbling down into metalic curls, my chestnut brown eyes glinted in the dim light. I looked ravashingly beautiful. Thats the problem, the Cullens are known for their beauty, we try to live through out the day without being noticed much. But because we are beautiful its almost impossible.I looked down at my knee lengthed blue dress. I have mascara on with egiption styled black eye liner.

" Nessie?. Are you alright? you look unfocused," dad mumbled so we didn't attract any attention. Edward. He loves me as much as he loves my mother, Bella and I love him with all my heart even though it doesnt always show. Thats another problem, no matter how many times you tell someone you love them, showing them is much more effective. Thats my ablity; to send pictures and words into peoples minds also I can hear peoples thoughts when I touch them and they can hear mine. Another ability I am still working on - I can stop a physical attack. ( My mum can shield us from a mental attack and I can stop a physical attack.).

" Renesmee?" dad sounded alarmed and worried.

" I am fine. Just thinking," I muttered. I too didnt want my aunts and uncles giving me attention. At least not now.

_Im fine, really, just nervous_ I said mentally.

With dad ( Edward Cullen) I have no privacy what-so-ever he could read my mind. Annoying.

Dad and I walked to the " Cullens" table. In silence. That brings me to another matter, the Cullens were beautiful but they were grasped as freaks and were feared. Dad had his arm around my shoulder; holding me tight like he was protcting me from something or someone.


	2. Chapter 2

We reached the table. My aunts and uncles were already there, each discussing a different events that was going to take place. I sat down next to my mother . I loved her so much, no word can describe my love for her. Mum glances at me and smiles. I could tell she was lost in her thoughts, her eyes looked blank.

" Its your first day today!. I am proud of you" she squealed in delight. Her eyes were now focused. She looked at me with loving eyes.

" For you to be proud of me I could not want nothing more. Thank you. I love you," I beamed. Mum gave me brief hug and a broad kiss on the cheak.

" I love you too. More than your own life," mum declared. With the look in her eyes I could tell she wasn't joking she really did mean it. Not that I ever would dobout my mum. Or dad.

I inspected the other side of the table. Dad was smirking. He heard my statement. No suprises there. The bell went. I was startled. I said my goodbyes to everyone and headed for my first lesson. History. This should be my familys favrouite lesson, because they are history themselves.

I personly, find history extremly irritating; everything we are learning I already know. I flashed a unexpected glimpse inside the class room. The class room was desolated, except for a couple of students. I strided inside. I walked to the back of the class. I felt eyes like lasers, fixed onto my back. Right now I wish I had my fathers power,to know what they are thinking.

I perched on a at the back of the room. It was nearly my 17th birthday. Alice was going to go extreme with this one, because it will be my last birthday ( I will stop aging). I had no idea what they were planning,a party I presume. I would be the Centre of attention, all eyes on me for a change not Rosalie. I don't love attention and I also dont want to be ignored. Half like my mother and the other half like Rosalie. I was so lost in my thoughts I didnt notice the lesson had begun, the class room was gorged with students. I was busy imagining my party, me in a charming dress, guests commenting on how I have grown .......

" Renesmee?" I looked up. Mr Langboat was eyeing me. " Pay attention. When did the war in Colombia start?"

" 1965." I answered. My tone was harsh. Mr Langboat flinched. I fought a giggle. The lesson went wizzing by. Mr Langboat refused to ask me any questions. He was petrified by my tone, I dont blame him even the students and I got startled by my very own tone. Suddenly the bell went. Finally. I marched out the class room. I caught Mr Langboats eye. I scowled. He retreated, I was so amused about how easy a human could be frightened I laughed. Outside the class room mum was waiting, she was waiting to take me to my next lesson. Geography.I established a hand on her cold,hard cheak and then showed her what happened through-out my lesson. To my suprise mum wasnt happy at all about frightning Mr Langboat. She frowned.

" Renesmee, I dont want you to use that tone with your teacher. You had no right to do so!" she fumed " I dont want you attracting attention to yourself"

" You are right. I am very sorry.I hope you will forgive me" I mumbled mournfuly. I did not want my mum disappointed in me. Mum looked like she was in agony. She too didnt like moaning at me, she was effected by my mournful and sorry tone.

" I dont want you and I to have an argument. I love you too much to let that to happen," Mum said still a trace of agony in her voice I guess I could never understand a mothers love. I also wont have the chance . I will never be able to have a child.

" Nither do I. You can't make me upset and leave you, even if you tried" I smirked lightning up the atmosphere around us.


	3. Chapter 3

As I walked to geography in human speed, I couldn't help but notice. Something is missing. Throughout my long,eternal life something small is missing no matter how small it is it effects me immensely. I feel like part of me is yearning for something, no amount of blood can make me feel any better. I have never discussed this. Not with anybody. Even though I have been like this for a long time now. Uncle Jasper knows how I feel, he tells me I will find it eventually, but he never tells me _what_ it is that I am longing for. What amazes me is that I am doing it unconsciously. I can't explain any more than that. I am yearning for something, something I dont have and something that cannot be .

I arrive at my next . I meander to the back. As usual. I don't take any notice of people around me, talking about my beauty I assume, I don't need my fathers gift to work that out. I perch on a chair. I name everything I can that I could be longing for. No luck. The bell rings. Lunch time. I jump on my feet and out of the class before everybody else. This time dads waiting to walk me to the cafateria.

" How were your lesson, honey?" dad requests placing his arm around my shoulder. _Great. They were fine, you heard about Mr Langboat? _I ask mentaly

" In fact I did. And I agree with Bella. Now I am curious why did you do that?" I looked into his golden brown eyes, they were blazing with curiosity.

" I am sure you know the answer to that already," I noted.

" Thats right. I you were busy thinking about your birthday party," Dad chortled shaking his head in a what-am-I-going-to do-with-you manner.

" Hey! I answered his question didn't I?" I challanged

" yes you did. With a very harsh tone," Dad said he didn't sound angry.

_I will be careful next time_ I said using my I-am-very-sorry tone. It works on everybody. We reached the cafateria. Alice and I lined up in the lunch queue.

" Renesmee, Rosalie and I are going shopping. I can't finish your project we could do it tommorow or you could ask Bella." Alice sighed.

" Alice!" I moaned " I swear you love shopping more than me"

Emmett guffawed. He probably agreed with my statement. Good.

" You know better than that Renesmee," Alice frowned.


	4. Chapter 4

He was breathtakingly beautiful. He had shimmering teek eyes that held curiosity and his features showed inteligence. His choclate brown hair was shoved backwards. Not many vampires can dazzle me with their beauty; but with this creature I had to make an exception, he was astonishing and handsome. I felt something I never have felt about anyone before, not evan my Jacob. Lust, desire....longing. I was longing to be with him, to.... No! stop what am I thinking? pull yourself together I shouldn't want this it shouldn't evan cross my mind!!. All of a sudden, his teek eyes bored into mine, I wanted to look away but I felt a force compelling me to him. And then I felt the lust and desire seek into me, I didn't know his name did he evan know me? I don't I still wanted him, I wanted him like crazy. I used every inch of my body contol to look away. It worked. Dad was staring at me, opps!.

He must of heard my thoughts. I took a risky glance at the man; he was still gazing at me. I felt myself blush and quickly looked away, I looked for something to keep me busy, keep my thoughts busy,thinking of anything but him. Anything. Right on que Alice, came in with a huge grin on her face.

She walked towards me, her grin getting bigger by the minute.

" I guess you noticed him" Alice confirmed still grinning

" Huh?. Who do you mean?" I asked questionly. I was going to play dumb. Was it that obvious. I hope not.

" Dont play dumb" Alice demanded.

" Ok. I admitt I was looking. Whats so bad about that?" I retorted. I was not going to give up that easily.

" Renesmee, Renesmee, Renesmee" Alice repeated, shaking her head. " theyre are two types of looks. the I-fancy-you-look and then theres the were-just-friends look."

" Okay I . I really want to meet is he anyway?" I said.

I may be the youngest but I certanly am not stupid, I know when to give in and when I am defeated. Alice beamed.

" His name is Nahuel. He too, is a half vampire and half human. The only one like you, isn't it great you two will finally meet each other!!" After every sentance Alice's voice went higher after every sentance.

" Yeah great" I said without enthusiasm. I wanted to keep this to .

" Hold on. how did you know about..." I said questionly I left my sentance unfinished. Alice shaked her head in a when-will-you-learn manner.

" What don't I know Renesmee?" Alice asked. I considered.

" Fair enough" I shrugged " Lets go meet the denali sisters"

Alice giggled. She probably thought I was going to I said I am maturing rapidly and I pick thing up just as quickly, one thing I have picked up Alice is not someone to argue with...expecialy on clothes, anything to do with love, and the future. She's always right. Alice linked her arm with mine and then we walked gracefully towards the denali sisters.


End file.
